


Dean's Thirst

by IsaacInfelicitous



Category: dean charles chapman, isaac hempstead wright
Genre: M/M, RPF, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/pseuds/IsaacInfelicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stop thinking about getting it on with Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is really short and just plain smut from start to finish also I have no idea how to end a story so apologies in advance for the cheese.

"Dean stop fucking arou-", Isaac's words were silenced by a pair of lips kissing him. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and returning the kiss the blond was giving him.   
It was after midnight and they had just gotten out of the movies. The whole night Dean's hands had been all over him. On his thighs, around his shoulders, and once he jerked and spilled the popcorn because Dean began rubbing his crotch unexpectedly. Now they were out in the cold night air behind one of the buildings at the shopping mall. It was dark, and there were no cars around on this side.

Isaac broke the kiss to catch his breath and he leaned back against the brick wall. Dean came forward and draped himself up against the taller boy. He put his arms around Isaac's neck and placed his lips up to his ear.   
"Isaac...", Dean whispered. "I want you." He licked Isaac's ear and then brought his lips back to Isaac's mouth, pressing kisses there urgently. Isaac felt himself get hard. He glanced past Dean and looked out around them. They were utterly alone here. Plus it was really dark in the small doorway they were in.   
Suddenly Dean's had was rubbing him through his jeans again causing Isaac to gasp and he made his choice. 

"Dean, let's do it here. Now." Taking control Isaac grabbed the blond and swapped places with him, and now Dean was up against the wall, only he was facing it. Isaac wasted no time in getting his hands up Dean's shirt and caressing his chest, stopping to pinch on a nipple, causing Dean to gasp this time. Isaac's hands moved down now, and began to undo Dean's pants, sliding them down over his ass. He reached down and grabbed his cock and began stroking it. Dean whimpered and tilted his head back. Not wasting a chance, Isaac put his other hand around Dean's throat and held on. He could feel Dean begin to shake in his legs, getting weak from pleasure. His hand was already slippery from all the pre cum leaking from his cock. 

"Isaac, do it please", Dean said urgently. He started to spread his legs and lean forward, placing his palms on the wall of the building. Isaac backed up and started to undo his own pants, pulling them down quickly. He was so hard it was almost painful. He looked up, and saw Dean looking back at him over his shoulder. Isaac smirked and said, "Get me wet first mate."

Dean turned around and got on his knees in front of his friend. He took his cock in one hand and squeezed gently, eliciting a moan from Isaac's lips. He grabbed Dean by the back of the head and guided him. The blond took it in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside. He could feel Isaac's cock throb in his mouth. After a few minutes it was heavily coated in Dean's saliva and Isaac pulled out of his friend's mouth.

"OK turn back around now and I'll give you what you want Dean." Isaac smiled at Dean.

Back against the wall, Dean was spread and ready. Isaac sucked on his fingers for a second and pressed them to Dean's hole. Dean gasped and put his head down, waiting. He felt the tip of Isaac's cock at his entrance and held his breathe. Isaac had him firmly by the hips, and he eased in. He buried himself in Dean's ass as far as he could go, pressing on Dean's prostrate, causing Dean to push himself back at Isaac. 

"Isaac, please..." Dean pleaded. He felt Isaac begin to move. Sliding out to the tip and then slowly back in again. Building up a steady rhythm that had both boys breathing and moaning heavy, Isaac finally reached back around and grabbed Dean's cock in his hand and began jerking it in time to his thrusts. Dean tilted his head back again and Isaac kissed his neck leaving a wet trail from there down his shoulders.

"Isaac I'm gonna cum.." Dean cried out. Isaac felt the cock in his hand throb and seconds later, Dean was cumming in his hand. Isaac wasn't far behind. Taking his hand back he used it to increase his hold on Dean's hips and began thrusting faster and harder. He brought his lips up to Dean's ear.   
"I'm right behind you mate...now", the last word coming out as a grunt as Isaac released into Dean's ass. Spent, he stayed inside for a moment, feeling himself getting soft. Both boys were out of breath and finally breaking apart they began to put themselves back together. 

Once they were done they began walking back around the building to Dean's car. Once inside and headed back to Dean's place, Isaac turned to his friend.   
"I'm glad your parents aren't home and we're actually gonna get back and do it in your bed next, because behind the building in the dark wasn't ideal, regardless of how good it felt." 

Dean laughed and turned the music up, thinking about what was next once they got back to his place.


End file.
